Forbidden
by chicagopdbabes
Summary: Erin is a cheerleader for the Cowboys and funs into linebacker Jay Halstead. A night of firbidden heated passion turns into consequences.
1. ChapterOne

**A/ N: Hey readers, long time, no see. Sorry about that. I've lost so much spark for writing but this came about. So... I LOVE watching DCC: Making The Team, and this story came to mind, and all you instagram followers, (my instagram: chicagopdbabes) all went wild when I asked if you all would like to read this! Maybe a one or two shot, let me know! So here it is, also don't read in public haha: **

First game of the 2018 season was in the book for the Dallas Cowboys. And it was a win. And that meant celebrating. The boys always celebrated at Molly's, the team's signature bar and grill hangout. And tonight, the cheerleaders decided to tag along. They did not integrate often, but when they did, it was a party.

Even though he wasn't the player, he was one the elite players. The type of elite player that made it onto the team's calendar yearly, had the insane amount of Twitter followers, and the one who the reporters always wanted to talk to, even if he sat bench all game, which was scarce. But he didn't act cocky like that. He always settled for sitting at the bar with a Natty Light in his hand with his team. During mid conversation with one of his teammates, his head turned hearing the laugh that sounded like a melody.

When his eyes scanned the room, they landed on the source of the laugh, a pretty little brunette who was currently slamming a shot down. He felt himself stir underneath his belt, imagining himself taking her home. He hadn't recognized her before, until he looked to the girl next to her. It was Meaghan, one of his good friends from college. And then, it clicked-

Fuck, she's a cheerleader.

By policy rules, a football player and cheerleader of the same team cannot be involved, due to conflict of interest. But... that's if someone knew. He kept his eyes on Meaghan, who finally felt his gaze on herself. He nodded his head towards the brunette who was sipping on her own beer bottle next to her. Meaghan understood what he was asking and rolled her eyes, knowing his intentions. Reluctantly, she bumped Erin in the shoulder and her eyes met Jay's. The brunette's eyes were beyond beautiful, the brown circles that completed her, almost as much as her dimples did when she saw him stand up and walk his way over to the table with a few of his teammates who also knew some of the ladies. "Hey Meg, you did good today." Jay commented as Meaghan looked at him knowingly.

"Thanks, Jay, so did you. That interception was pretty good," She responded, moving her attention to Erin. "Erin, this is Halstead, Jay, Erin." She introduced the two of them.

"Nice to meet you, Jay," She grinned, sizing him up. The tee he wore outlined his perfect chiseled chest, and hugged his biceps in a delightful way, she craved to feel them so bad.

"And the same to you," His eyes glanced over her petite body, and he had to take a deep breathe to remain calm and her leggings clinged to her legs, pointing out her toned body. "Did you want to go get another round for the table?"

"Sure." She grinned as she got up and walked with him to the bartender.

"Another round for the ladies, a natty, and whatever she wants." The bartender nodded and looked towards Erin.

"Oh, uhm I'll take a draft please," She looked up and noticed he was staying much more close than he previously was, his smell intoxicated her. "Thanks, Jay."

He lowered his mouth to her ear? "Can I just say how fucking sexy you are. I'd do terrible things to you if I had a night with you." He kept his hands crossed to seem casual.

Erin gasped and felt her core churn. She craved sex. She has been. And now is the perfect opportunity, to get laid by a sexy man who was in the NFL. "Let's finish these drinks and go back to your place," She whispered back. "I need a good fucking."

Jay felt his pants tightening and he silently cursed to himself, knowing tonight he'd get no sleep. "Did you bring your car?" He asked, his voice growing husky.

"No, I rode with Meg, we're roommates." She replied as the bartender handed her and Jay their drinks.

"I'll give you a ride to my place."

"I hope to be riding you, later." She rasped in reply.

"Well guys I'm going to cut out early, we have practice tomorrow and I need to be well rested," Jay nodded towards Erin as he said goodbye to the small group hey had formed. "Bye guys, nice meeting you Erin." He winked at her and walked out the door of the bar. He could feel excitement shoot through his veins as he thought about how much fun tonight would be for the both of them. He silently thanked his years of cleanliness knowing his house was spotless and would be prepared for the evening he was about to have with this gorgeous girl he met.

Her fingertips vibrated as she felt her phone on the table ding, and she read the unknown number, which happened to be Jay's and waved it in the air. "Well, my Uber is here y'all, I'm going to head out." Erin stood up and collected her belongings.

"Why aren't you coming home?" Meaghan asked, questioning her friend.

"Isn't Derek going to be over tonight? You haven't seen him for almost a week, so I'll pass on intruding on you guys because I know you miss him," Erin was thankful her roommate's boyfriend just got back from his work conference in Los Angeles this morning, it was a perfect cover up.

"Then where will you be staying?" Meaghan knew something was up. She knew Erin well, they had been roommates for four years and teammates for two.

"This guy I met on Bumble a few weeks ago, okay.." She grinned, not lying completely. She was staying with a guy tonight, just not one she met a few weeks ago.

"Hmm.. well I want to know the details tomorrow, okay?" Erin nodded in response and said her own fair wells. "Be safe tonight, please." Meaghan asked one thing of her friend as Erin nodded once more and left the bar.

He pulled around his truck and waited for her to walk out the door. Just as he started to grow skeptical that she wasn't coming out to meet him after all, and he was rejected, her long legs covered by a pair of leggings, slid into the passenger seat of his pickup. "Hey," His breathe caught in his throat at the raspiness of her voice as she greeted him. "Let's get this show on the road."

"Little impatient are we?" He joked as he pulled his vehicle out of the bar's parking lot and onto the highway that would take him to his penthouse on the north side of Dallas.

She giggled at his question, "Well how could I not be when visions of you fucking me so well won't stop running through my mind?"

"Well you're going to have to be patient when we get home, because it's going to be a slow, tortuous night," He smirked as he envisioned what would go down throughout the course of the night. Her breath hitched at the way his eyes devoured her. He couldn't wait until they got to his house, where he could rip off both of their clothes and get to feel a woman again- considering it'd been a few months. "So, how did you get into cheer? You don't really come off as the peppy type, no offense."

"None taken," She quickly replied. "I get that a lot, actually. My dad is a sergeant for Chicago PD with their Intelligence Unit, so I grew up with a tough but loving family. I cheered starting my freshman year of high school, and did four years at Mizzou before I decided to move here for an internship I was offered, and now I'm here while I decide what position I want to do in my career field," She explained as she watched the skyscrapers' lights as they drove throughout the city to his house. "Enough about me, though, you've played for the Cowboys for what.. three years? And went to college at Michigan?"

"Interesting background. I bet your parents are proud of you, it's a tedious process to make the team and be an athlete in both high school and college," He replied as they stopped at the entry checkpoint in the building of his penthouse. "You did your research on me, I see," He smirked, looking her in the eye. Those, big, autumn brown eyes that captivated him and made his mouth go dry. "What'd you major in?"

"Well of course," She blushed, "I need to know the guy who will be fucking me tonight. Make sure he's not a serial killer," She winked, her teeth biting her lip. "And I majored in Criminal Justice."

"That's what I minored in. I majored in psychology, I always wanted to run a violent crimes task force, but football got in the way," He shrugged his shoulders, pulling into his designated parking spot. He shut his car off and walked over to her side of the door, helping her out of the pickup. He held her hand as he led them eagerly inside, throughout the hall. He unlocked his door and closed it as soon as they both kicked off their shoes in the entry way. Erin took off her jacket, and kicked her sandals aside, like Jay, and gasped when she felt her back ram into the door they just walked through as he pushed her up against it. "So, you did your research on me?" He ran his fingers down her side, resting on her hip.

"Yes," She breathed out, followed by her hands linking through his hair, brining his lips down to hers, beginning their night with a sensational kiss that fired their passion for each other. He moved his lips to her neck, suckling on the soft skin, biting his teeth into the column of her throat, kissing a trail back to the shell of her ear, which earned him a moan that tore from her swollen lips.

"You know this is against the rules, right? Does that turn you on?" He whispers as she jerks in response, moving her hands to bunch up at his shirt, begging for more.

"Fuck me." She panted simply, and he growled into her ear, spreading apart her legs by grounding his knee between her. He really should get her to the bedroom, but damn this was too hot for him. She grinded against the material of his jeans, trying to get friction on her core, and she moaned into his mouth as he cupped her, rubbing two fingers against her center, smirking as she cried in desperation.

He peeled her leggings off her legs, his mouth getting more dry as he realized she had no underwear on, and he immediately shoved one of his hands down to play with her sensitive clit, moaning when he felt her writhe into his hand. "Do you like that?" He asked, picking her up and carrying her to the nearest piece of furniture, which happened to be his granite kitchen island. He laid her back flat against the piece of cool furniture, and kneeled on the ground, bringing her thighs to the end of the counter and spreading her wide for his mouth. He could hear her heavy breathing from above, and he bit her clit, and she cried out to the glorious sensation of pleasure and pain. "Do you like that, baby?" She grunted in response, and that's when he chose to lick her entire line of womanhood, and she released the loudest moan yet. Her hips bucked, but Jay held them in place as he continued to devour her with his tongue. He moved his tongue to flick against her clit as he sunk his fingers to slip into her, and he groaned at how tight she was and imagined what she'd feel like around his big dick.

"Jay!" She thrashed her head around the countertop as he continued his ministrations, "Please!" He watched her facial expressions as his fingers picked up the pace, entering her much more quickly and faster as she got more wet.

"Don't come until I say," He demanded and she whined as she moved her own fingers down to her clit to relieve some pressure, but Jay removed his fingers from her and grabbed her hand as she cried out in shock. "Baby, I told you to wait until I told you too... don't make me punish you..."

"God, please, please, please!" She groaned, trying to move him closer to her.

"What do you want, Erin?" Jay's mind was spinning wild. He wanted to fuck her brains out, she was so attractive and all he could do was think about how hard he was imagining himself fucking her hard into his bed.

"You!" She whimpered, her chest with her shirt covering her breathing up and down rapidly. "I need you to fuck me hard, please!"

"Well then, it looks like you better start listening," He whispered as he ran his tongue along her folds. "And maybe I will fuck you, hard, like we both want". His tongue darted past her folds and into her wet cavern where his fingers were occupied a few moments ago. He thrusted his tongue in and out, listening to her breathing as she spasmed on the table.

She grasped onto the corner of the island with one hand, her other covering her mouth, trying to muffle the moans of pleasure this man was creating. "Please," She begged.

He thrusted his tongue deep, and she jolted her hips up and he ground them back down. "You taste so fucking good baby, what do you want?"

"I," She cut herself off when his thumb rubbed up against her clit, "I need... i need.. I need you to fuck me hard, please!"

"And if I don't want to?" He asked, sucking on her clit, watching her squirm. "Do you want my cock that bad?"

"Yes, please, please, please, yes! I'll do anything". She screamed, raising her hips up to him.

He smiled, their eyes connecting briefly as he leaned down to kiss her. "You can have anything you want," He whispered into her ear. He ran his lips over her neck as he down to the column of her neck. He bit and sucked on her delicate skin, making a bruising mark that'd leave her with a reminder of tonight for a few days.

"Jay! Don't do that! They'll see!" She cried, referring to the hickey she'd have come tomorrow.

He flipped her over, spanking her across the ass with his hand, and she gasped in response. "Don't tell me what to do," he replied. Jay kissed her back and linked a hand around her body to line her up with his throbbing dick. He slammed into her and she moaned loudly, her hands holding the corners to grasp onto. He didn't give her anytime to accommodate to his length before he erratically started pumping in and out of her tightness. "Baby you are so tight, you feel so good," He pulled her hair back with one hand as the other pressed against her lower back so he could fuck her more shallowly. "Fuck Erin,"

"Jay!" She moaned over and over, chanting his name. "Please, oh god please, yes, fuck me harder!" She screamed. He followed her wish, shoving himself even harder into her. His hand pressed into her back as he continued to thrust into her tightness.

"Do you like that?" He whispered into her ear as he moved her hips back towards him. He had her bent over his counter, a piece of furniture he'd never see the same again. In his penthouse he's had for over a year, he's never brought a girl to his place. It was is space and privacy. But this girl he had bent over his counter gave him a little edge to his life. The thought of this being against the rules made him crave her touch and body. "Erin," he moaned as he felt her walks tightening around him. "Come for me." As the words left his mouth, he felt her release and felt her muscles tense. She had nothing to bite down on, and so she screamed into the night. Jay was lucky he didn't have neighbors that cared because he knew the walls of his penthouse were thick, but maybe not that thick. He continued thrusting into her as she rode out her high, and he felt his dick begin to throb, and he came inside of her. Letting out a groan as he bit her neck.

He pulled out of Erin and she turned around, panting. She was surprised to see him in his shirt still. "That was, amazing," She breathed out as she wiped the sweat off of her head. "Damn."

Jay smirked, walking over to the fridge, tossing her a water bottle and taking a swig of his own. "You're so fucking sexy," He ran his hand down her body, flicking it across her clit, causing her to melt into him as her head lolled back. "How about you stay over and we have a few more rounds?" He looked down at her as she slammed her eyes shut as he took her between his fingers and began rubbing her.

"I.. I think that can be.. arranged.." She bit her lip to contain the moan she released as he sunk two digits into her wet heat again, feeling her already wet for him again. "Jay," She whined as he thrusted his fingers in and out. Jay moved closer to her, setting their water bottles on the island.

"I think we need to go upstairs," He removed his finger from her and brought it up to his lips, sucking it clean. Jay grabbed her hand and led her down the hall to his bedroom as he closed the door behind him. "What do you want me to do to you, Erin?" He asked her, moving his hands to the hem of her shirt she still wore and peeled it off of her flawless body. She couldn't form any words in her mind. It felt so good what he was doing. Jay ran his tongue between her breasts, slipping her sports bra off and pushing her down onto his bed. He swirled his tongue around her nipple before taking it between his teeth and biting down on the tip. Erin cried out from the sensation as she felt herself get wet again. One of his hands moved back down to her core, playing with her pussy, as his other hand pinned her wrists to the bed. Jay looked down as Erin was panting underneath him, biting down on her lip. "Do you like that, Erin? Do you like being dominated? Being under my control? You're so fucking tight, baby." He asked and she shook her head.

"Jay.. ple….please," She cried as he curled his finger inside he and she released another cry of pleasure. "Fuck me, please. I need..need your …cock in.. in me." She begged as his mouth was pleasuring her other nipple. Jay smiled down at her and removed his fingers, tapping them against her lips and watched her suck his fingers clean. He lined up his dick to her entrance and slammed into her with reckless abandonment. "Jay! Yes! Oh god!" Erin screamed as he thrusts in and out of her, his hands still pinning hers to the bed. He dragged his hips against hers so every time he thrusted inside her it'd hit her clit, which drove her wild. "Jay, you.. you're so big."

"Do you like that?" He moaned, biting the shell of her ear. "God you're so tight, Er, you feel so fucking good, god," He moved his hand to her nipple and pinched it, rolling the nub between his fingers as his tongue plundered her mouth with dominance.

"Jay, I'm going to-" She gasped as he flicked her clit, and he felt her explode, and she came with a keen moan, her nails digging into his shoulders to release some of the unbearable pleasure she was feeling.Jay flipped them over so she was riding him and he pulled her down to seat himself fully inside of her tight space. She continued to breathe heavily as her second orgasm subsided and Jay was already thrusting his hips up and burying himself inside of her.

"Erin, can you come again?" He asked as he watched her breasts bounce up and down since he was thrusting so hard in to her. Erin let out a cry and shook her head. "You're going to come again, Erin," Jay demanded, biting down on her shoulder. "You hear me, Erin?" She shook her head.

"I.. I can't," She cried, moaning in response. Jay thrusted up into her harder, ensuring he hit her g- spot. Ahis free hand rubbed her clit and he felt her spasm around his dick. She cried as she felt her walls tighten for the third time as he hit her g-spot he was buried inside of her completely. "Jay, please, help me, please, ah!" She screamed as she felt it hit her in the feet all the way to her core and shockwaves vibrate throughout her. She fell against his chest and molded into him as he peppered kisses against her face.She whimpered as she felt him slip out of her, instantly longing for him again.

"You're so fucking sexy, Erin. Damn, I could fuck you all night." He moaned, running his fingers through her hair. Erin rolled off of him and into the bed next to him. Wiping the sweat off of her forehead she grinned wickedly, the wronged of the act they just committed sinking in. "Did I wear you out?" Jay asked.

"Yeah," She breathes out. "For sure." She rolled into his side and laid her head on his chest.

"So was this a one time thing or?" He asked, the back of his mind hoping she'd say no.

"Hell no," She murmured across his chest, the vibrations sending a jolt of pleasure to her abdomen. "Too bad this is against the rules, but it makes this so much hotter knowing it's forbidden."

"We need to go to bed before we go for a round five." He squeezed her side, making her melt into his chest.


	2. ChapterTwo

**What's up, people! I'm back... kind of! I've been super busy, but quarantine allowed me to finish up a chapter I've been working on for three months. This chapter is pure smut, lol. **

**Lemme hear some feedback... hopefully I'll have another chapter up eventually, give me ideas! I'm also working on finishing up other chapters of my other books woohoo! **

"Erin, where were you last night?" She didn't even make it two steps into her apartment without getting grilled by her roommate.

"At a friend's house, I told you…" Erin shrugged, hastily moving to put her purse on the coat rack and shuffle into her room. She needed to shower to get the smell of him off of her, even though she didn't want to. They had practice later today for Sunday's game, which was in two days. She'd probably see him today, and she didn't know what to think. She couldn't stop thinking about him. How his fingers felt against her skin, how his lips felt against hers, and how he felt inside her. Her body and mind were craving him.

"It must've been a good night considering the hickey that's on your neck… tell me, who's the lucky guy?" Meg pressed as she followed Erin into her room.

"Meg, why don't we not focus on me, but focus on Derek.. how was last night? Where is he even?" Erin desperately wanted to tell her about her night, but she knew she'd keep pressing for who the gentlemen was that fucked her best friend, and if she wanted whatever this was between her and Jay, she needed to keep it on the DL. She moved to her dresser, looking for her practice clothes to change into. She felt her phone vibrate against her and she pulled it out as Meg was babbling about Derek and how he was still asleep.

_I'm craving you so bad right now. _

Erin felt her stomach churn as she read the text, her body filling with need. This was pure lust and fantasy for the two of them. "Well, that's good then. Hopefully you guys can find a house or something around here," Erin replied as she moved to throw her clothes onto the bathroom counter. "I think it's time for y'all to take the next step.. you've been dating for how long?"

"Okay, Er, I know it's been awhile, but we still want to take it slow… so okay, I won't ask who he is, but was it good? I mean you don't really sleep around, Er.. so he must be something else, whoever this guy is."

Erin caved. She had to tell someone how great last night was. "It was so good. Literally the best fucking I've ever had.. we did like four rounds… it was great.. like, god, I want him now thinking about it," Erin blushed thinking about it, god she was so horny. "I'm going to go take a shower.. we have practice in a few hours."

"You can't just tell me that and not expect to talk more about it... was it good? Like was he good?" Meaghan followed her into the bathroom as she turned on the water and Erin crossed her arms as she waited for her friend to stop talking.

"Yes, he was good. If he wasn't I wouldn't have done four rounds, let alone stay over." Erin thought back to Jay. She needed to text him back. She needed his touch again. Needed his lips against hers. Needed him inside her.

"Ok, well obviously I've pestered you, so I'll leave you to your shower. Are you going to carpool with me?" Meaghan asked as she began to walk out of Erin's bathroom. She needed to find out who this guy was because she had a feeling he was sticking around for awhile.

"Uhm, I'll let you know.. I might, uhh, go hang out with some friends?" She questioned herself. She was hoping she'd go see him tonight, but who knew with them.

"Oh, so you might be going to get fucked again, jesus christ, ok. Just let me know. Don't mean to be a mom, but make sure you're using protection." And with that Erin closed and locked the door to her bathroom for privacy.

She began to strip of her clothing, and looked at herself in the mirror as she realized there wasn't just one hickey she hadn't noticed, but three… and one was on her stomach.. where her uniform would not cover her skin… fuck.

_Thanks for marking me, now the entire ATT stadium can see me. _

She shot him a text back and closed the shower door behind her, washing herself as she normally did, except this time she shaved her legs and put lotion of them after so they'd be extra soft. She hadn't been with a man for so long, and now that she was, she wanted to show off. She turned off the water and continued to get ready, looking down when her phone vibrated.

_I want to fuck you so bad right now, it hurts. _

She smirked as she thought of a response..

_I'll be over after practice. _

"So after the game, are you going out with us? Or will you go run off with mystery boy?" Meg asked as they walked down the hallway toward their locker room. It was the day before the game and they always went out after the game, but something told her that Erin would be nowhere in sight.

"No, I'll be busy.." She'll be celebrating a win and treating Jay to a job well done.

"Meg!" The girls turned their heads to see a few of the players walking towards them in their practice attire and Erin's eyes darkened as she saw him. "What's up ladies?"

"Not much, just on our way to practice to cheer you guys on tomorrow.. Jay, you remember Erin, right?" She pointed to Erin and Erin felt her insides melt as Jay's eyes scanned her body, undressing her.

"Yeah, we met at the bar, right?" Jay played dumb as he winked at her.

"I think? I had too many drinks.. I can't remember." Erin shrugged as Meg laughed in response.

"She doesn't remember because she was with a guy all night and that's all she can think of." Jay's eyes averted towards hers and he smirked in response to the news.

"Meg, let's not bore Jay with things he doesn't need to know. I'm sure he has more important things to worry about." Erin rolled her eyes. She didn't need Jay to know that she was thinking about him this much.

"Oh, I'm sorry Er. Let's get to practice. Jay we'll see you later?"

"Most definitely." And little did Meg know, he'd be seeing Erin within a few hours.

"Jay?" Erin asked as she closed the front door to his penthouse. He had given her the pin to unlock his door so she could come over whenever. Which, Erin was taken aback by at first, but then realized that it'd be more convenient for them.

"In here," Jay appeared in the doorway as Erin slipped her boots off. "Hey, how are you?" He walked over to her and took her duffle bag from her, moving it to set on the hallway bench.

"I'm good. Practice was a pain, as usual, and it was very hard to hide you making me yours... and Meg interrogated me go find out who you were." She moved to sit on one of the barstools by his kitchen island, and her insides melted as she remembered being bent over that same piece of furniture not a day earlier.

"Did you tell her?" Jay asked as he loaded his dishwasher with dishes from preparing dinner.

"Of course not. That's not her business." She replied scrolling through her phone.

"But you told her how good I am, didn't you? How much I made you moan and quiver under me?" He walked over to her and moved her hair out of his way, kissing her neck softly.

"You teasing me earlier wasn't nice, and it still isn't now" She huffed, "But, yes," sighing under his touch.

"Care to work up an appetite?" He replied, raising his eyebrow. He put down the oven mitt his hand was wearing. "After, we can eat. I'm going to make wings." He wrapped, his arms around her as he matted their lips.

"That's why I'm here," Erin smiled. She stood up, taking a step back. She dropped her clothes to the floor, revealing that she only had a teddy on underneath. "I figured we could spice it up tonight," Erin breathed, walking slowly to his bedroom. She paused, waiting for him to follow. "I need you."

Jay groaned, walking back to her and kissing her hard as his hand caressed her body. He overlooked her, seeing how flawless it looked on her. The black material outlined her muscles and barely covered her breasts. It had straps connecting the piece, all the way to the scrappy thong.

He took her body against his and picked her petite body up, taking her to his room where he closed the door behind them. He rested her on his bed where she was a mere day ago. "Erin, are you sure?"

"Please," She breathed out. "Do whatever you want to me, I need this, Jay. I need you." She sat up, beginning to bundle his shirt up before he swatted her hands away.

"Erin, if it becomes to much, tell me, okay?" Jay asked and he saw no hesitation in her eyes as she bit her lip. He pushed her back down and climbed onto the bed, taking both of her hands in his. "You want me to take control of you?"

"God yes," She nodded her head eagerly.

He let go of her wrists and moved over to his closet, getting out one of his ties. He shuffled back on top of her, and she watched as he tied one hand and looped it through the headboard, connecting the other. "Good?" He asked, making sure it wasn't too tight on his girl, and she nodded, biting her lip, which made him even harder.

Jay straddled her, rubbing his hips against her center, making her feel his clothed groin. He leaned down, nudging the fabric covering her nipple aside before taking it into his mouth and biting down. He soothed her moans as his other hand kneaded the tip of her breast until the peak became hard. Jay leaned into Erin's face, as his lips hovered over hers. She lifted her face to meet his, wanting so badly for his lips to meet hers, but was only met with him pulling back slightly. He traveled his hand down to her center and he pushed the fabric aside, rubbing her center.

Erin's breathing became heavy as she tried to connect her and Jay's lips. "Jay," She moaned as he continued to rub in a circular motion. She pulled against her restraints as he whispered into her face.

"What do you need Erin? Tell me what you want me to do to you," Jay bit down on the shell of her ear as he tickled her clit. "Erin, what do you want?"

Erin struggled to speak as he tortured her with his sweet words. "I want you to fuck me."

Jay smiled, as he removed his hand from her center and she whimpered in response. "But what you want does not matter, right? It's about what I want." Jay made clear as he walked away from the bed. He heard her struggle as she panicked, and he walked around to the other side of the bed, admiring her body. He fused his lips to her neck, being mindful of the uniform she'd be wearing tomorrow.

He smirked seeing his marks from yesterday, and he bit down on her breast, suckling it until a dark spot appeared. Erin moaned in pleasure and Jay cursed to himself as he felt how hard his dick was. "I've never wanted to fuck someone this badly, Erin. Damn your body is perfect."

He slid down the bed and crawled his way back up, kissing her calves, then stopped at her inner thighs as he wrapped her thighs around his neck. He heard her moan his name as his lips peppered her most sensitive area.

"Erin, you're being a very good girl. I'll reward you, but I expect you to be listen, understood?"

"Yes." She replied huskily as she prepared for his tongue. He blew on her center, and he nudged the fabric aside and bit down on her clit. "Jay! Oh god, yes, please." She tugged agaisnt the tie as she tightened her legs around his head.

"You're so wet for me, Erin. I'm going to fuck you so hard tonight and dominate you. You hear me?" He spread apart her inner folds and she felt his tongue slip inside her and she cried out with pleasure as one hand held her hips down and the other tweaked her nipple. He sucked her hard as he moved his tongue around, driven by her endless pleas. Jay continued to pleasure her as he listened to her breathing, feeling it quicken. He pulled back as she moaned. Watching her cry in frustration.

"Jay, please. Don't stop!" She moaned. He watched as she thrusted her hips up, offering herself to him. His eyes looked over her, her body covered by the lingerie he wanted so badly to rip off of her, and her teeth biting down on her lip. He took a step back and threw his shirt to the ground, cursing as he felt how hard he was. He wanted nothing more than to bury himself into her and reach that sweet release with her. But tonight was about being rough and being lust filled. "Jay, please".

"Erin how bad do you want this? How much do you want me?" He started to remove the lingerie off of her, moving it above her elbows. He watched her body shrivel, and her breathing deepen. He rubbed his fingers around her center, coating his fingers in her juices. "Erin, you're so wet for me. You're being a very good girl for me." He dunked one into her body, and she cried out as he pumped them in and out. His mouth bit down on her inner thigh, making her shrivel as he increased the pace of his fingers, shoving them in more roughly.

"Jay! Oh god." Erin yelled as her body reacted to his touch. "Fuck me." He removed his fingers and used his tongue to lick her up, rubbing his cock against her entrance. He pushed in slightly, hearing her moan, then shoved in the rest of the way, hard. He grabbed her hips bruisingly as he fucked her hard into the bed, his other finger rubbing her clit. "Jay, yess, yes, yes!" He nuzzled her breasts, holding her tighter. "Oh god right there, yes!" He continued to pound into her, her pleas driving him more and more.

"Do you like this, Erin? Do you like being under my control?" He asked as he continued to pound into her with reckless abandonment. "You like being tied down, having no choice but to feel me?" He grabbed her left knee and moved it up by her breast, allowing him to thrust into her from a different angle. This allowed his member to hit her g- spot every time, which had her weeping for mercy.

"Jay, please, god, yes, fuck me.," She cried out in ecstasy as he continued to pump into her. He brought his mouth to one of her pert breasts, biting on the tip of her erect nipple as they bounced at his force. His hand reached down between them and he rubbed her clit, "Oh Jay, I'm going, going to cum, please." She begged him.

As much as he didn't want to, he slid his member out of her and dropped his hand from her clit, pulling back as she whined. "Did I say you could cum?" He asked forcefully as he slapped her clit.

"No, but-" She started to defend herself, but before she could argue, Jay untied the ties from the headboard, allowing him to change her position and flip her onto her back, "Jay what are you doing?" She asked in fear as she lost her vision of him.

Jay got up behind her and spanked her across the ass, and she remained still as he traveled his hands through her body. "You broke my rules, now you get the consequences. Every time you continue to disobey me, I'm going to stop what I'm doing and make you beg for my touch." Jay roughy lined his member up to her entrance, leaving himself ready to enter her when she was ready. "You know how perfect you are?" He asked as his arms traveled up her body and to her clit where he rubbed it at a fast place, hoping it would make her last longer.

"Please," She begged as she wiggled her butt in the air, hoping he'd enter her. And her wish was fulfilled when he took her hard from behind. Every thrust inside her tight cavern resulted in a spanking. "Jay, it hurts, but feels so damn-" Jay flicked her clit, and with that she came undone.

"Yeah, there you go sweetheart," He continued to thrust into her, working towards his own climax.

Erin buried her head in his pillow to muffle her loud moans as her walls exploded around his thick cock. Before she had a moment to recover, he flipped her onto her back and connected their lips, pulling her in for a sinister kiss that left her wanting more. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her hands around his neck and pull him closer, but her bound hands wouldn't allow that.

"Can you come again, Erin?" Jay asked teasingly as his tongue outlined the shell of her ear, and one of his hands traveled to her clit, flicking it lightly.

"God, please," Erin moaned, arching her back off the bed, offering herself to him.

Jay swirled his member around her clit, allowing himself to hear one of her sweet moans she released. He did not hesitate another moment to slowly thrust inside of her tight cavern. Every time he pushed inside her, he could hear her gasp at the feeling of being filled. He wrapped her legs around his waste so he could fuck her deeper. He perfected an angle so every time he'd enter her, he'd rub up against the almond like patch inside of her tight cavern, which would result with a loud moan falling from her lips.

He could feel her walls start to clench around his member, and he could start to feel his member begin to pulse as well. "Erin, are you close?" He whispered into her ear.

Erin, barely able to form a coherent word, nodded.

Despite the high amount of pleasure she was experiencing right now, she could still start to feel his member pulsate inside her. "Come inside me, Jay," She whispered. He sealed her lips with a burning kiss, as he began to snap his hips into her harshly as he felt his member begin to pulsate. He reached his hand down between their connected bodies and took her sensitive nub in between his fingers.

She came with a keening moan, as he did to. Erin bit into his shoulder to muffle the loud noises falling from her lips. It was the most erotic thing Jay had seen, and he cursed as he felt her clench his member. He slowed his thrusts until both of their climaxes subsided, and he held his member inside of her until she dropped her legs from his waist.

"Do you need to anything?" He asked as he untied her wrists and held her closely as she fell into his embrace.

"Just you," She resounded. Erin knew if she tried to walk anywhere, she'd topple to the ground due to the weakness of her legs.

"Did I hurt you? I wasn't too rough?" He asked sincerely.

She giggled softly, and Jay groaned hearing that sound, slightly feeling a bulge to reappear. Erin caught on and pushed her body into his. "Not at all... can we do it again, soon?"

"Anything for you," He whispered into her hair. "Stay over?"

"Always."

She woke up in his bed. For the second night in a row. But, this time, she was alone. His side of the bed was empty. She sat up, clinging the comforter closely to her skin and looked around for any clues.

The clinging of metal startled her from her peaceful wonder, followed by a deep voice shouting, "Fuck". She rolled her eyes, knowing it was Jay. Her feet padded against the hardwood floor as she opened a few drawers of his dresser, finding a throw shirt to throw over her naked body, alongside with slipping on her thong from last night, which, didn't cover much, but it showed she still attempted to.

She walked through the penthouse, stopping when she saw him in the kitchen, his back turned to her. She memorized the way his bare muscles moved as he flipped an assortment of breakfast foods on a skillet. The food smelled amazing, but she could only focus on him. Erin walked up and wrapped her hands around his torso, bunching up at the waist band of his boxers. "Good morning, Jay," She whispered into his ear, placing a kiss in between his shoulder blades.

Jay groaned at the feel of her cold hands against his bare torso. He dropped the spatula in his hands and turned the stove on low, and turned around. He felt his body react as he saw her. She was gorgeous. He matted their lips together for a morning kiss, begging her to open her mouth to him, so he could slip his tongue in, and she did.

One of his hands dropped to her hip, while the other tweaked her hard nipple that was outlined against his shirt. She moaned into his mouth, linking her arms around his neck, pushing her body into his.

Jay moved his lips to her neck, lightly sucking on it, then moving down to her sternum, stopping when his shirt she was wearing got in his way. He looked up at Erin to see her head thrown back in pleasure and her eyes tightly shut. He continued his ministrations, looking back at the French toast that was still cooling off and smirked as he decided to do a pre-breakfast workout. His hands trailed down her body, and moved the lacy material of her thong aside, and sunk a wet digit into her drenched cavern before she could even register.

He slid his finger in and out so easily, as she released a loud moan, throwing her head back, and biting down onto her hand to silence her pleas. "So early, and you're already so wet for me, sweetheart." He whispered into her ear. He felt Erin trying to trap his finger inside of her, but every time she failed. Jay then added a second finger to the mix, moving his fingers to fuck her faster. He wanted this to be a quickie if morning bliss for her before they both ate. He studied her breathing and saw if begin to become labored, but not fast enough for his liking. He drew his thumb up to her clit and flicked it repeatedly, the rhythm becoming consistent with his fingers that were fucking her so well.

She began to moan louder, and Jay could feel her starting to become close. "Jay, please," She begged under his touch.

"You're so needy, Erin. I love it," He muttered as he drove his fingers harder into her. "You're such a dirty girl, you know? Being fucked so many times in a day," He knew she loved dirty talk, and it worked, because he felt her walls tighten around him, and she cane with a keening moan. "There you go, baby, there you go." He encouraged her.

She let out a deep breath as her head fell onto his shoulder, but stepping back after he slid his fingers out of her and sucked them clean into his mouth. Erin looked up at him and smiled, pulling him down for a quick kiss, and she moaned tasting herself in his mouth. "Do you want me to return the favor?" She asked.

"Nope... Watching you is enough pleasure for me," He smiles, pecking her lips one last time. "Besides, breakfast is ready." He stepped around her, and got out two plates, as well as the syrup from the pantry. "I'll get you some while you go clean up?" He smirked, referring to the mess they created moments ago.

"Yeah, that sounds great."

"So, Jay..." Erin trailed off as they were sitting at the table in his penthouse.

"What's up, Er?" He asked as he looked out of his windows, down at the Dallas traffic.

"So... how's this going to work?" She asked quietly, looking at his facial expression.

"Well... I was under the impression that we're friends, but fuck buddies on the side, you know?" He took another bite of his French toast.

"That's why I was thinking... like friends with benefits? We just do it whenever we both want, wherever?"

"Yeah, exactly... I already gave you a key to my place... I figured we'd do it here mostly, since you live with Meg.

We don't want to tell people... well we can't, so," Jay trailed off. He briefly forgot that this was against the rules, then being involved.

"That works for me..." Erin trailed off... "So, I'll be over tomorrow after the game? Treat you to a job well done"

She raised her eyebrow. As much as she wanted to stay the night again, she knew it wasn't a good idea. Before long, someone would find out about their little bubble.

"Sounds great. Looking forward to it."


	3. Chapter3

**Hey guys. I hope everyone had a great Easter! I'm back with another chapter! This book itself will probably have two to three more chapters before I wrap it up. My other two books will be wrapped up soon as well, so anticipate those updates soon, throughout the next few weeks.**

**Also, this book was and still is intended to be majority smut, and that's what this chapter is as well. But as I wrap up the book, the story line will evolve more, oddly. Please leave a review if you're up for it.**

**Stay safe, folks!**

It had been six weeks. Six weeks of sneaking around, having careless sex with each other. And they both absolutely love it. Nobody had a clue. It was wonderful.

That was until the first joint trip was taking place. The cheerleaders rarely traveled with the team, but being the prominent cheer squad of the NFL that they were, they had agreed to perform at a half time show with the other team's cheerleaders. This trip would test the 'couple' and their ability to keep it on the DL.

"So, do you think we can pull this off?" Erin referred to their tangled bodies as they bathed in the sunlight streaming down from Jay's penthouse window.

Jay groaned, the thought of being even more secretive being more stressful. "Er, we've been doing this for almost two months and nobody, not even Meg, has caught on. I think we'll survive," He pressed his lips against her forehead, running his arm up and down her bare body. "But, don't you worry, sweetheart, we'll find a way to hook up."

Erin giggled, throwing her leg over his hip and straddling him, both of them groaning as she rubbed herself against him. "Oh, I'm not worrying one bit," She smiled as she connected their bodies and guided him inside of her. "God, you're so big."

Jay moved his hands to her hips and pulled her down to seat herself fully on him. He glanced over at the bedside clock, seeing they needed to be getting ready in twenty minutes. Jay thrusted his hips up to meet her counter thrusts, and he grinned as he watched her move her hands back to his knees, her head thrown back as she rode him.

He moved his hips to speed up his thrusts in her body. They needed this to be a quickie so they didn't miss their flight to New England. "Baby, we gotta hurry." Jay moaned as he bruisingly grounded her hips into him. She felt so good, any sound falling from her mouth sounded heavenly.

Erin cried out in response as his fingers took her clit between his fingers and rubbed the sensitive nub. "Oh fuck, Jay, just like that!" She cried out as he flipped them over, pinning her arms above her head. He slid in and out of her, his mouth covering her lips to conceal her moans.

"That's it, baby," Jay soothed as he felt his balls tightening. He was so close. "Come on, Er," He encouraged her. "I love having you like this, under my body. I like you being at my mercy."

His words pushed Erin over the edge, her breathing becoming labored. Her hands still withheld in his brace, her feet wrapped around his torso. Jay covered Erin's mouth with his lips, kissing her hard and true to the mouth. Jay slowed his thrusts, until her tremors had subsided. He let go of Erin's hands, and she clutched to his body as she simmered down from her high. "That'll never get old." She whispered, nuzzling his neck, pressing a kiss against his neck.

"I love having you like this, Er." He ran his hand up and down her bare back. "You know, you're the best thing that's happened to me in awhile." He had the best month of his life with her. It gave him a thrill, an adrenaline rush.

Erin looked over at him and smiled. She agreed. This month had been great. The sex was through the roof and Jay had became one of her closest friends. She had barely been at home, and she even kept some of her clothes hidden in the back of his closet so no guests could unveil them. "Yeah, same here," She tapped his shoulder, silently signaling him to get up. They left in an hour, and they needed to leave separately. "So, what is our agenda for the weekend, Jay?"

She walked over to his bathroom, cracking the door as he heard the shower begin to run. Jay followed her into the shower, closing the door. "Well, I was planning on having my way with you," He smirked down at her, watching as she rinsed her hair of shampoo, the one she kept here, for her. "You know, sneak you over to my room?"

"We'll both have roommates, how do you expect that to work out?" She tilted her head, washing the sweat from the glorious sex they had encountered that morning and that previous night down the drain.

"Well... I might have a trick or two up my sleeve, you know," He grinned, moving his arm around her to grab his body soap. "Like, I may have gave my sister a call..." He trailed.

"The one in New England?" Erin asked. They briefly talked about each other's families, and she knew he had a sister and a brother.

"Yeah. Well, she booked us a hotel room... Under her name, so we could, you know, hang out." Jay grinned, turning off the water and wrapping his towel around his waist.

"Jay, you told her about us?! We agreed not to tell anyone!" Erin shook her head, following him to the double sink.

"Babe, I didn't tell her. I just told her I needed it for this girl I wanted to meet up with. She didn't really ask any questions. That's how siblings work." He grinned, remembering the conversation he and his sister had.

_What? Jay Halstead talking to a girl? When will I get to meet her?_

"Oh, okay. That's fine then," She walked out of the room and over to change into her clothes. "Jay, we really need to find something to keep my clothes in, minus shoved into the back of your closet." She was tired of having wrinkled clothes, and not remembering what she did and didn't have at his place.

"Well, Er," Jay followed her, slipping on a pair of briefs. "You don't want anyone to know we're a thing, because, it's against the rules, so, unless you want the guys asking why a cheerleader's uniform is here, then I don't know what to tell you."

"Jay, I practically live here. Meg doesn't ask questions anymore. It would be nice to tell one or two people our secret so we don't have to glance behind us every time we're together. We can't even go out in public together." Erin reasoned, walking over to the bed and making it, then tossing her duffel bag onto the bed to pack her things she left out until now. "Are you taking them or am I?" She held up the box of condoms from the nightstand.

"I don't care, you have them in your hand, so just pack them," Jay shrugged as he tied his tennis shoes, sitting on the end of the bed. "Did you call an Uber?"

"Yes, Jay," She walked into the kitchen, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "Are you just going to ignore my question?"

"No," Jay snuck up behind her, rubbing her shoulder blades, kneading the sore muscles. "I don't know how to answer that. I love you being here, I really do. I love having you here, I love being able to have you whenever I want you, I love just having fun with you. It's just, we both have careers... we can't lose them. We can't trust anyone."

"Jay, I have a degree. I can apply to my career field, I just haven't decided what offer to take. We can come out." She had a few job offers throughout the Dallas area, one from the Dallas PD, one from the ATF, and another from the DEA. "Think about it," She pauses choosing her words carefully. "I'll have this be my last year. I can move onto my career, and we can come clean."

Jay thought for a minute. Were they more than fuck buddies? "Erin, are you saying what I think you are?"

"Jay, I don't know," Erin sighed. "I love, absolutely love what we have right now. I crave your touch, your kisses, everything. I've spent so much time with you, I just... I don't know if I feel more. I think knowing that we can't be has blocked my thoughts," Erin felt her fingertips vibrate, seeing her Uber was here. "That's my Uber. Let's just," She thought as she walked over to grab her duffel bag and suitcase, "Let's just have fun this weekend, have lots of great sex," She walked up to him and grazed his neck with her lips, "You can make me yours," She sucked on his ear. "Then, when we get back we can pick this topic up again, okay?"

Jay smirked, tilting her chin to connect their lips briefly before walking her to the door. "You're going to be the death of me, woman," He opened the door, allowing her out. "But yes, lots and lots of sex... I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Alright. See you soon." She smiled, walking down the hall, her bags in hand, spitting one of his shirts, little did everyone know. And as she disappeared into the elevator, he felt his heart beat faster, wondering what his own feelings were.

"So, Erin, it's great to see you." Meg mentioned as she walked into the wait room at the airport.

"It's great to see you, too, Meg. How are you and Derek?" She hadn't seen Meg outside of daily practices. She maybe stayed at her actual home, in her actual bed, once a week, whenever Jay was gone.

"We're good. We're looking at houses for after season, actually," Meg didn't know what was going on with her teammate and friend, but something was up, and this new man was the center of her attention. "So, where have you been, recently? I barely see you."

"You know, I met this guy, I'm just staying with him a lot. Nothing against you," She reasoned. "We're just fuck buddies, and I'm enjoying it tremendously."

"You care to enlighten me who?" Both the girls turned their heads to the loud sound of the doors of the lounge opening, and soon they were outnumbered by the football players. Meg waved to Jay and Adam as they approached the girls, Erin feeling her insides melt as she remembered she left his doorstep a mere hour ago.

"Ladies, how are we?" Jay asked, his eyes meeting Erin's.

"Fantastic. Excited to travel with you guys. Minus the fact it's suppose to be snowing in New England. I don't have many winter clothes." Meg laughed as she looked between the four of them. "Are you guys excited for the game?"

"Yeah. It's actually a really chill schedule for once. We get there, have an hour to get settled in, have a three hour practice, then we're free till the next morning at ten." Jay mentioned. "Gives us a lot of free time."

"That'll be fun," Meg looked over to where everyone began boarding the plane, "Well, we better get going. Maybe we all can get drinks later, yeah?"

"Sure. There's a bar connected to the hotel, we all can watch tv, play pool, and drink," Adam included. He was one of the younger ones, and the alcoholic of the crew. But, in a good way. He didn't abuse it, he just, likes to drink whenever possible. "So, count me in!"

The flight went by without a hitch, Erin dozing off for a little of the four hour flight, with out from the previous night. Meg nudged her awake, Erin slightly jumping at the movement, then realizing they were landed. "Sorry I fell asleep."

"No worries. We have practice in a few hours, but you can get another nap fixed in before then at the hotel," She promised. "So, roomie, tonight we can talk about mystery boy."

"Oh, maybe," Erin sat up and looked at her phone, her heart melting at the message on her screen.

_You look so adorable sleeping, but even better in my arms._

"Erin, what could you possibly be doing tonight to prevent you from sleeping where you should be?" She asked as they transferred to the charter buses taking them to their hotel.

"I don't know if I'll be up to talking." Erin brushed off, following her into the charter bus.

Not even a half an hour later, Erin got the text she was awaiting.

_I have our room keys. Come down to lobby so I'm not caught on your floor._

"Hey Meg, I cant find the WiFi password, I'm going to ask the front desk. Brb." The shower was running and she figured Meg heard her, so she walked down the hallways and into the elevator, her heart rate speeding up. They could get caught, easily.

The elevator stopped at the lobby, but before she could walk out, he walked in and pressed the button to shut the doors. As soon as they were closed, he fused their lips together, gripping her ass as he pulled her against him.

"This," He breathed out, reaching into his pocket, "Is the room key. I wrote the room number on it. But it's on a floor with nobody from our organization staying on it, so we shouldn't get caught. Adam will be wasted so, he won't notice I'm gone. I'm out of practice at 7, so meet me at 8?" He leaned into her ear as her body melted against his. "Wear something I can unwrap, please."

She moaned at his words, "I bought a new set before we left, just for this." She purred. "I'll see you then, Jay," and the doors opened and she swayed her hips purposely knowing he was watching her intently.

Erin opened the door to her hotel room, closing it behind her. She looked around, not seeing her roommate anywhere. "Meg?" She opened the bathroom door, finding it empty.

"Right here, Er," She looked over from her bed to the sound of the door opening, seeing her roommate walk in, arms crossed. "So, Halstead, huh?"

Erin's words were caught in her throat, her body turned rigid. "What?"

"Erin, I saw you get out of the elevator. The way he looked at you swaying your hips, you're totally fucking him," She grinned, sitting on her bed. "I'm not going to tell anyone." She promised.

"Meg, I wanted to tell you, we just didn't want anyone to know. We're just fuck buddies." Erin replied, moving to her bag.

"That's fine. So, is that where you'll be tonight?" She asked, moving to grab her practice clothes.

"Yeah. He got us a room under his sister's name. Can you cover for me?" She pleaded.

"Of course. I'm going out with everyone tonight, and they're all getting drunk, so nobody will notice," She moved to the bathroom. "But, you've been happier, so I approve. I bet he's a god in bed too." She added before closing the door.

_Oh, how that was the understatement of the year._

Erin walked into the room, flicking the lights on low. She took in the room, seeing a single king size bed. Erin slipped off her shoes and pushed her sweats to the floor, throwing them, as well as her top onto the dresser, setting the box of condoms onto the nightstand. She set her phone on the dresser as well, walking into the bathroom to set her overnight bag onto the counter. She touched up her curls briefly, before she heard the door open and close.

"Er, baby?" Her insides melted as she heard his sweet voice call out for her.

"Right here," She rasped, walking into view and turning off the bathroom light. "Hey."

Jay dropped his bag, walking up to her slowly, taking her hands in his. She looked fucking hot. Breath taking. "All this for me?" He asked, appreciating her outfit.

"All for you, Jay." She linked her arms around his neck, pressing kisses along his neck. "I'm all yours." Her lips left sinister kisses down his neck, her hands fisting his shirt, lifting it off his body and tossing it somewhere in the room.

Jay growled, attacking her breasts covered by the black lace of her corset. He sucked on her nipple through the lace, and she tangled her fingers within his hair as she moaned, his teeth being ruthless on her pert nipples. He bent down and picked her up, carrying her the few steps to the bed, dropping her playfully onto it. He moved on top of her and matted their lips together, his tongue entering her mouth, distinctly tasting the glass of wine she must have had before coming here.

She seemed to catch on to his thoughts, stopping to disconnect their lips. "There's wine in the fridge for in between rounds." She breathed out, moaning as she felt him snake down her body.

"No words, Erin," He growled as he pressed kisses against her inner thighs, wrapping her legs around his shoulders. He ran his finger over her slit, covered by the lace fabric. "I like this outfit on you, it really shows how gorgeous you are, sweetheart." His fingers slide the piece down her legs and he tosses them, too, and uses his tongue to taste her. His tongue goes to massage her clit, and slides two digits into her heated depths. He closes his mouth around her nub, and sucks on it, keeping a steady pace with his fingers pumping in and out of her.

"Jay, oh!" She moaned out, her hands going to tangle in his hair and pushing his head against her, wrapping her legs around his shoulders. He continued to suck, harder, her desperate moans urging him to take what was rightfully his. She could feel her heat seeping out of her, and she could feel his hum of approval vibrate through her core as she moaned her own approval.

He began to move his fingers in and out of her at a quicker pace. Her breathing picked up as he began fucking her with his tongue and fingers faster, harder. She absolutely loved the way he made her feel. He made her feel like the most beautiful woman on earth. He knew what she wanted and liked, and he always fucked her so well. She can feel how wet she is, she can feel her heat on her thighs, and she tightens her feet around him, motioning for him how close she is. She wants to reach her climax so, so, bad.

With a final swipe of the tongue she comes undone, a loud moan, followed by the cry of his name, falling from her mouth. He makes his way back up her body, sucking his fingers clean, fusing their lips together. She groaned as she tasted herself on his tongue. One of her arms reaches over to the nightstand and hands him the condom wrapper, signaling that she's ready for him. He grinned down at her, moving off of her and turning her over onto her stomach. He ripped the foil open and ran it over his cock, pulling her onto her knees and swiftly entering his cock from behind. She grounded her face into the pillow, focusing on the feeling of his cock thrusting into her hard from behind. She moaned as he slapped her ass, the pillow masking most of her desperate pleas. He wrapped a hand around her body, thumbing her clit to quicken her climax.

Right before her walls began tightening, Jay slipped out of her and turned her over, guiding his cock back inside her tight walls. He rammed into her repeatedly, the only sounds covering her moans is the rhythmic slap of their skin against each other's. His hands went down to the bottom of her corset piece and discarded her of it, her heavy breasts falling into his hands, his thumbs instantly rolling her nipples between one another, his mouth pressing kisses against her neck, but leaving no hickeys so her team could see what he did to her. As much as he wanted them to, he knew she could get in trouble.

He pulled her pelvis closer to him, saddling up on his knees so he could hit her g spot, and so his cock would rub up against her clit each time he slid in and out of her. "Jay!" She pleads as she moves one of his hands down to her clit, where he flicks the nub, watching her moan loudly, her hand fisting the hotel sheets.

"Quiet, Er," He muttered, accelerating the speed of his thrusts. "God I love having you like this, you're so insatiable." He murmured as he looked up from her breast. He bit down on the creamy skin, ensuring to leave a mark on her, so she could remember this night.

She tightened her legs around his torso, forcing him to go deeper as he pounded into her. He mutters in incoherence as he pants, trying to go as fast and hard as possible. To avoid getting attention, he covered Erin's mouth that was currently moaning loudly unstoppably with his mouth, both of his free hands grinding herself into him. "Erin, I'm so close". He muttered, biting on to the shell of her ear. "Erin, I need you to come, be a good girl for me, cmon." He scraped her pulse sight on her neck, one of his hands rubbing her clit.

"Jay, come inside me." She moaned.

He smirked, seeing the sheet of sweat lining her body. She reached down to run his balls and he bit into her neck, Erin hissing at the pain it brought her. "C' mon... Jay," Erin moaned, holding her breasts as they bounced up and down with the force of her thrusts.

"Erin, are you close?" She whimpered and nodded her head, biting her lip to suppress her moans. "You know how sexy you looked in that corset? Maybe I should fuck you wearing your little outfit, yeah?" He knew she loved the dirty talk, how it made her unbearably wet.

"Jay!" She cried out in pure ecstasy. Jay felt her walls grip his cock and milk him, the feeling causing him to reach his high and shoot into her. He connected her hips as their thrusts slowed, and removed his thumb from her clit and tapped her lip, watching her suck her wetness from his fingers.

"You're such a good girl, Erin," He panted, rolling off of her.

Erin moaned at the praise, wrapping her arms around him. "You know, we could take a round on the chair?" She nodded towards the resting chair by their bed. "Let me ride you, _hard_. "

Jay groaned, already feeling his cock hardening again. "Let's take a break, yeah?" He sat up, discarding the condom into the trash can and reaching for the fridge, recovering the wine bottle and a few glasses.

Erin nodded, snuggling up next to him as he handed her a glass. "Cheers to the best sex life, ever."

"That indeed, baby girl." He grinned, popping open the bottle. He poured just enough in each of their glasses, setting the bottle on the nightstand. He looked at Erin and toasted their glasses together, before taking a sip. "This is good wine, Er."

"Thanks. Meg picked it out." She nervously laughed. She should probably tell Jay that Meg knew about their escapades. "Jay, I need to tell you something."

Jay took another sip of his glass, setting it down on the nightstand. He rolled over next to Erin, wrapping her in his embrace. "What is it?"

"Meg knows," She sighed, running her hand up and down his bare abdomen. "She saw us get out of the elevator. And I couldn't lie."

Jay took a deep breathe as his mind went through the scenarios. "Erin, if she tells someone, we both could be in trouble."

"I know. She said she wouldn't though. I trust Meg." Erin promised. Jay felt his muscles tighten as he felt the adrenaline kick in. He opened his mouth to speak, closing it again, thinking. "Babe, say something. Please."

"I don't want to talk anymore," He took Erin's glass and set it on the nightstand, moving to stand up and yanking her ankles towards him so she was at the end of the bed. He leaned down to brush his lips over hers, kissing a path to her ear. "I want to have my way with you." He whispered, tracing his hands down to her waist where he picked her up and carried her over to the chair. He sat down, moving her to sit atop of him.

She sunk to her knees on either side of his hips and as he leaned in to capture her lips, she lined up his cock to her wet entrance and slowly sank down on him. Jay pushed her hips down and swallowed a moan of hers as she sat fully on top of him. "Shhh, sweetheart." He hissed into her ear. He gave her a moment to get fully seated and adjusted to him, but not long before he started moving her up and down in his lap, setting the rhythm he wanted them to go. "Fuck, Jay," She whined as she met him on a particularly hard thrust. "Are... ah.. you mad?" She dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades as he nipped at her breasts bouncing up and down from the speed of their thrusts.

Jay ignored her. No he wasn't mad at her. He was obsessed with her. He didn't want to complicate things. What was suppose to only be fuck buddies now had turned into something more. He heard the vibrations oh his phone and looked over, reaching his hand over to pick up the cell, seeing Adam's name on the screen. He looked at the sight in front of him- Erin's head thrown back, her moving in his lap, the seen was so erotic, but he really should answer this. He slowed his thrusts, Erin's eyes prying open. "Why are you stopping?" She cried.

"I need to answer this, baby." He motioned to his phone.

"Please, I'm so close," She panted, taking his hand and shoving it between her legs. "Help me." She begged.

"Be quiet," He scolded as he played with her clit and answered. "Adam this better be good."

_"Bro, where you at? We're missing you!" Adam slurred his words._

"Adam, I'm kinda busy. I'll see you later." He hung up the phone and tossed it on the bed, not giving Adam a chance to complain about his whereabouts. "Erin, you're so lucky." He groaned, gripping her ass to move her hips closer to his.

"Fuck, Jay," Erin cried, attaching their lips together, as she moved her hands to wrap around her neck. "Jay, I'm close." She moaned, moving his hand back to her clit, trying to get the maximum pressure.

"Me too, sweetheart," He rasped. "Think about what I'm doing to you." He whispered, licking the shell of her ear. He heard her mumble something incoherent, and he began to feel her walls pulsate around his cock.

Erin's body became pulsating, her eyes slamming shut as she hit down onto his shoulder to mute her moans. Jay continued to snap his hips into hers, three more times before he exploded inside of her. He cupped Erin's cheeks in his palms, and matted them for a kiss, their tongues dueling for dominance, soon turning into soft, chaste kisses as he pulled out of her, their bodies collapsing onto each other on the bed.

"You're on the pill, right?" Jay muttered as he moved her damp hair behind her ear.

"Yes," She giggled. "If I wasn't you would've gotten me pregnant by now." She reached your to kiss him slightly, lying her head on his chest.

"I'm not ready to be a dad."

"Makes two of us."

Jay awakened to the sound of someone banging on their door. He glanced over at the bedside clock, seeing it was a little after eight am. He kissed Erin's forehead and rolled out of her embrace, slipping on a pair of boxers.

He peeped through the door and saw one of Erin's teammates at his door. He swung it open, popping his head out of it. "Yes, Meg?"

"Hi Prince Charming, where's my sleeping beauty?" She asked, her arms crossed with a robe on.

"How'd you find this place?" He questioned.

"I pinged Erin's phone. We have our locations on," She challenged. "Can I see her? We have to be at the stadium in three hours."

"Meg, three hours? I think that's plenty of time. We were up late, I'll make sure she's at your room by eleven." He reasoned. "I'll wake her up."

"Whatever. Just don't break her heart. And be careful. People were getting suspicious last night where you were." Meg warned him. She can remember the three different people who picked up on his absence.

"Okay, okay. Just go, before you create attention." Jay closed his door and walked back in. He stopped in his tracks, seeing her sleeping figure in their bed. The white bed sheets tangled around her bare form.

_She was everything._

He picked up the menu for breakfast and ordered what he would usually make at home, keeping quiet so he wouldn't wake her.

By the time he was out of the shower, their was a faint knock at the door, and he answered it, relieved for it to be their food and not another unexpected teammate. He exchanged greetings with the server, and wheeled int their food so Erin wouldn't be exposed. You never knew what the damn reporters would find about you and release it.

"Sweetheart," He climbed in bed and pressed a strand of hair behind her ear. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled, leaning up to kiss him briefly. "I ordered us food. You need to be back to your room within two hours, per Meg." He grinned, moving to sit next to her and handing her her plate.

"Ooh," She looked down at her breakfast. "Eggs and toast? With a side of kiwi? You nailed it babe." She leaned over to kiss him one more time before sticking a kiwi in her mouth.

"What can I say? I know you well." He winked, taking a sip of his coffee. "Are you staying here again tonight?"

"Maybe," She mentioned between bites. "I'm pretty sore from the last few days, babe."

"Are you complaining? You weren't complaining last night. I think it was a lot of, 'Oh god, Jay' and 'fuck, go harder'." He laughed.

"It's not funny! And no, I'll never complain, I just, was stating the facts."

"Well, you just let me know, yeah?" He cleaned off his plate and put it back on the cart, taking Erin's too. He pulled her ankles towards him and she gasped, smiling as she heard him groan when she pressed her bare front against him. "Baby, don't start something we can't finish, please."

"Fine," Erin pouted, moving to throw on his shirt from last night and slip her cotton shorts on. "Well, I'm going to go see Meg so she doesn't kill us," Erin walked over to the door, Jay following behind her. "Can I have a kiss before I go?"

"You can have anything you want," Jay latched his lips to her neck, peppering his way up to her lips. "I'll see you later, okay? Have a good performance."

"Yes, I'll be here. I can't go a night without falling asleep in your arms," She paused, thinking carefully of her next words. "We need to talk when we get back. Seriously."

"You're going to be the death of me, Erin." Jay pressed a kiss against her forehead before opening the door. "Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye," She waved, stealing one more quick kiss on the cheek before walking down the hallway, disappearing into the elevator.

Jay couldn't help but feel his heart swell.

_They were no longer just fuck buddies, he believed._

_Things were about to get messy, real quick._


	4. Chapter4

Hey y'all! I'm back with this chapter! I thought I was going to end this book soon, but I think I might just make it longer as I've had some really good ideas about the future pertaining to their storyline! Let me know what you think in the comments! I'll be updating _I'll Always Be Here_ within a few days!

Hope everyone is staying safe as our world slowly begins to reopen! Also, some parts are rated M, nothing new!

"So, have you talked to boy wonder yet about you two?" Meg looked at Erin as they were lined up for their field performance of tonight's game against the Denver Broncos on this humid Thursday in Dallas. It had been three weeks since their conversation in New England. Three more weeks the young friends were able to keep their relationship under wraps. Three more weeks they hadn't discussed their future, but three more weeks of blissful sex.

"No. I want to bring it up tonight, though." She was determined to. They'd spent almost every night together. She barely even saw Meg at home now. And every night they were together, whether they fucked or not, Erin could feel the increase of butterflies in her stomach.

"I don't mean to get all up in your business, but you essentially live together. I don't know why you guys don't make it official and keep it on the DL until after season," She argued as the girls ignored the coach's words, even though they led the two lines that'd file out to the crowd. "You said this would be your last season anyways."

Erin's head snapped forward as she knew this routine- a mere one, two, three and off they were onto the field for their entrance. Erin always got an adrenaline rush running onto the field. She loved the crowd- it was one like no other. She wished Jay was out here to see her. She had so much pride being able to wear the uniform she did. It was an organization with much respect for it and she was proud to be part of it. She loved the yellow stars on her boots- yellow was the ribbon color for sarcoma cancer. Each season, the girls picked an organization that was important to her heart. She had lost her mother, Camille, to sarcoma cancer. It allowed her to feel like her mother was always with her.

Little did she know, as she did her dance with the rest of her teammates, Jay and the rest of the guys were watching from the locker room. "Damn, who's the point of the star?" Jay glanced over to see Roman as he watched as well.

"I think her name is Erin." Jay lied through his teeth. He could feel his body react as she had that smirk on her face, the way her hips swayed to the music blasting through the stadium. He thanked God he had his uniform on, the padding of it allowing him to hide his erection.

"Damn," Roman looked towards Jay, unknowing of his relationship to the leader. "I'd fuck her if I had the chance to." He confessed, running his hand down his face.

Jay's body stiffened at the thought of another man being able to have Erin. A few months ago, he would've blown it off, but now? Hell no. She was his. Only his. "Haha you have no idea." He muttered under his breathe.

"What?" Roman asked as their coach motioned them to get ready to charge the field.

"I said, maybe. She doesn't seem like my type. You know, I'm more into blondes," He played it off, playfully punching Roman in the shoulder. "Let's win this game." Jay caught up with Adam and Kevin, his main friends on the team and charted onto the field, his eyes stopping to catch his favorite cheerleader's eyes.

It seemed like time had paused. She looked flawless. Her hair was in the softest curls. He was slightly caught off guard with her full face of makeup, which she didn't wear outside of games. She still looked breathtaking. Her uniform outlined her petite body- the way her top pushed her breasts together made his mouth water, her toned abdomen standing out against the spray tan she must've gotten yesterday or today. The little shorts she wore were scandalous, they showed off her mile long, soft, silky legs. Her boots pulled the outfit together, defining her calf muscles- his favorite part about her.

Soon enough, their brief moment was over and Jay has to put on his game face. This was his job. He'd have plenty of time to see and appreciate his girl later. And they both knew that as she threw a sinister wink his way.

The game went by without a hitch, the team winning by two touch downs and a field goal- all which they were able to score in the second half. Erin and Meg walked into the locker room, remaining silent as her two head coaches spoke, Trudy and Beth. "Erin." Trudy snapped.

"Yes ma'am?" Erin replied, her attention averted from the terrible things she prayed Jay would be doing to her tonight to her boss.

"You're point of the star- you've earned yourself to do a joint interview with one of the players on ESPN. Who? Don't ask. Whoever the hell Paul picks. It'll probably be Atwater or Halstead." Erin nodded in response, moving her hair behind her ear.

Their superiors released them, reminding them tomorrow was a rest day. Erin and Meg walked over to their lockers, which were side by side. "So, same plans as usual tonight?" Meg raised her eyebrow, knowing her routine by now.

"Yeah," Erin blushed as she gathered her belongings. "We're going to talk tonight."

"Hey? Ladies. We should do a late lunch tomorrow? We have the whole day off, so we need to do something." Erin and Meg looked at each other before smiling at their teammate, Hailey.

"Yeah. Just text me a time and place." Erin nodded, Meg following her lead.

"Perfect! Can't wait!" She cheered, turning to walk out the door to the parking lot.

Meg rolled her eyes as she leaned up against Erin's locker, waiting for her friend to finish. They always walked out together. "So, are you actually going to talk to him, or are you going to try to, then he's going to seduce you and there goes that?" Erin told Meg about the few times she had the energy to bring it up to him, but then she and Jay ended up in a compromising position somewhere in his penthouse.

"Nope. We're actually going to talk. No sex until we figure this out." Erin determined.

"Good mindset. Let me know how it goes, though. But you're going home wearing your uniform. Whenever I do, that's always a huge turn on for Derek," She rolled her eyes at her fiancé's behavior. "So god knows Jay will want to destroy you wearing that."

"Not happening. We have to talk this out."

——

"Jay?" She called out a few hours later as she laid her car keys in the bowl in the hallway. She saw his, too, so he had to be here. Erin ventured more into his kitchen grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge. Her boots clicked through the hallway as there was still no sign of him.

She felt herself breathe as she heard the shower water running. She took her shoes off and slipped them into the closet, hanging her purse up on her respective side. Erin felt her phone vibrate as she picked it up and smiled softly at the caller id,

_Hank Voight_

"Hey dad," She smiled softly as she lingered into the living room, looking out the windows at the Dallas skyline. "What's up?"

"Not much," She could hear his gruff voice speak. "We just finished up a case- an important one. But, I was just calling to ask how you were. It's been a few weeks. Last I spoke to you was when you traveled to New England."

"Oh, yeah, it's okay. I've been busy, too," She grinned through the phone as her eyes turned to the traffic flowing downtown. "I've been good, though. I actually submitted my job application to Dallas' PD." She hadn't told Jay even, but she just applied today.

"That's great kiddo, I'm proud of you," He was beyond proud of his pseudo daughter. His wife would be too. "You could skip patrol, you know, and move back here. Intelligence would be lucky to have you."

"Dad, we've talked about this. I'm content in Dallas. Maybe in the future, though." She wouldn't mind going back to Chicago. But, she preferred Dallas' weather. She also had Jay here.

"Is there a man you're seeing, Erin?" Hank asked, walking into his office and shutting the door. "I checked in with Meg, you know she's like my second daughter, and she said you hadn't been home often when I asked about you."

Erin paused over the phone, silently cursing at Meg in her mind. "Dad, you know, I don't think this is something we should discuss over the phone," She laughed softly, praying the conversation would be over soon. "I don't know what we are."

"Are you happy?"

"Happiest I've ever been." She simply replied.

"Good. If that changes, you let me know," He sighed. "But, I'm going to get back to work. I'll talk to you in a few days. Love you, kiddo."

"I love you too." She quickly said her goodbyes before hanging up the phone and walking back into his bedroom. She noticed the shower water wasn't running anymore, so he must open the door sooner or later. She laid down on her side of the bed, her nerves starting to increase as she thought about the conversation that would be taking place sooner than later.

Her eyes averted to the sound of his feet walking into the room. "Hey baby," He walked over to her and leaned down, pressing a wet kiss against her cheek as water droplets sprinkled onto her skin. "You look fucking gorgeous in that. Something new you wanted to try tonight?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"We need to talk before we do any of that." She giggled as she ran her fingers through his wet hair as he pressed one more kiss against her lips before walking to the closet to get a pair of clothes to change into.

"About?"

"You know."

He sighed, his hand coming up to rub his neck. He really didn't want to have this conversation. He wasn't good at this. "You can start it."

Erin rolled her eyes, motioning him to sit next to her in their bed. "Listen," She spoke softly, inching closer to him. "We've been fucking for over two months now. I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see us act more than how fuck buddies work."

He wrapped his arm around her, moving to bring his lips to her hair. "Erin, I'm scared to say this, but I have butterflies every time I see or think about you?" He continued, "Roman made a comment today about how he'd love to get with you... and my stomach just twisted at the thought of you with another man."

Erin's heart melted at his words. "You're the only person I want to be with," She traced lines on his bare stomach. "So, does that mean you.. want to, you know.. be official?"

"It is... but, our careers. I don't want us to get in trouble." He objected. It was the only thing holding him back.

"Well... I just told my dad this, but I applied for Dallas PD. If I get accepted, this will be my last year cheering. Then we can go public. But until then... can we just agree we're exclusive and committed?"

"Of course. We've been exclusive this entire time, Er." He murmured against her skin as he moved to straddle her hips, kissing down her abdomen. "Have I told you how sexy you look in this?" Erin groaned as he attached his lips to her hip bone, his fingers moving the fabric aside to test her slit. He grinned against her center as he hooked his fingers on the ends and pushed her bottoms down slowly. "Now I get to appreciate this little outfit of yours."

Jay moved down to the end of the bed and crawled back up, hooking her thighs over his shoulders. She gasped as he parted her folds, pressing a finger against her entrance, his tongue testing her slickness.

Erin released a moan, her fingers gripping his hair as the soles of her feet rubbed his shoulder blades. He smiled against his girl, sinking two of his digits into her tight cavern, moving them in a come hither motion. His mouth closed around her sensitive clit, flicking it with his tongue. Jay furthered his ministrations, setting a steady pace for his middle and index finger to go as he fingered her. His eyes glanced up at Erin, who was gripping the headboard and biting down on her lip to keep herself quiet.

"Erin, I like you loud." He teased as he increased the pace of his fingers to one that had her moaning and thrusting her hips. His tongue flicked against her clit, wanting to get her closer to push over the edge.

"Jay," She whined as she moved one of her hands down to his hair, pulling him up to look at her. The look in his eyes made her body preen with want. "Can I, please?"

"Hmm," He brushes his lips against her inner thigh. "I don't think so, not yet." Jay chuckles as she whimpers at his rejection. He loved how she would ask for permission, it was such a turn on as Jay felt his erection strain against his sweats. He sucks the soft skin of her thigh into his mouth, biting down into it, then soothing it again with his tongue. He could hear the faint pant of his girlfriend above him and he grinned against her skin. He toyed the attention of his mouth back to her clit, matching the rhythm as he fucks her with his tongue and fingers.

Erin could feel herself getting closer, right on the brink of ecstasy. She was so wet, she couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to come so badly as she looked down and saw him between her legs. "God, please!" She begged as she bucked her thighs against his face. It encouraged him to move faster, fucking her at an insanely fast pace. She tugged on his short ends, needing to hear his permission. "Jay!" She pleaded.

He smiled against her skin, noticing how her legs trembled when he removed his mouth from her clit. Jay looked up at her, his fingers still thrusting in and out of her wet entrance. Her eyes were clouded with desperation, her body covered in a thin sheet of sweat. He loved how he was the only one that could bring her to this point, the only one who could pleasure her like this. "Come for me, sweetheart."

Jay moved his head back down to sucking on her clit, scraping it with his tongue as he felt her pulsate around his fingers. Erin's body began to jerk as her vision went black as she slammed her eyes shut. She bit on her lip to keep quiet, but failing miserably as she cried out his name.

He continued to lap up her juices, pressing a soft kiss against her clit as her tremors subsided and she began to pant excessively. He climbed back up her body as he slowed his fingers inside of her. He slid his tongue into her mouth briefly, before moving it to lick the shell of her ear. "Open your mouth," He commanded and she obied. He tapped her lips with his fingers, watching as she sucked them clean. Jay began peppering kisses around her neck as he rasped out sinister words to her. "I can't control myself around you, Er," He pressed a kiss against the swell of her breast that was covered by her top. "You tasted so good."

She preened at his compliments as he began untying her uniform too. "These are perfect." He ran his tongue between them before he let go of the knot, her heavy breasts falling out as he tossed her top to the ground. His tongue closed around her nipple as he sucked and bit it, his other hand paying attention to the other breast. He smiled against her breast as he felt her tremble at his ministrations. His mouth switched to her other one, sucking and tugging on the tight nipple as she clenched the sheets. Her hands went down to his sweats, wanting to rid him of them. "Uh, no," He growled as he took her wrists, pinning them above her head. His other hand shoved down his pants, ridding them from his body, leaving them both bare against each other. His free hand snaked between her legs, dousing his dick in her wetness before swirling his tip around her clit. Erin cried out in response at his actions. She bucked her hips up, and he cocked his head to look at her knowingly. "Are you gonna be good?" She nodded lightly, and stilled her moves.

He sunk into her depths slowly, burying his member inside of her. "Fuck, Jay." She groaned as he slid all the way out and snapped back into her, setting a pace that had them both moaning with every thrust. He hit a particularly good spot within her, Erin loudly calling out his name. "Shh," He kissed her lips as she was under his control. Erin didn't mind though, he always fucked her in the best way, making her beg for more. He continued to pound into her at a relentless pace, moving his mouth to toy with a stiff nipple. Jay felt Erin hook her ankles around his back, which usually meant she was close. "Are you close?" She had her eyes slammed shut, biting her lip. "Erin," He gripped her chin, looking her in the eyes. "Look at me." She pried open her eyes as she focused on his blue orbs as he guided her to reach her second climax of the evening.

"Touch me," She cried. He smirked at her pleas, bringing his free hand to her nub, taking it between his fingers. "Fuck, Jay." She raised her hips to be closer to his hands as he continued to ram into her.

"Erin, I'm going to come inside of you," He grunted, feeling himself get close. He needed her to come first. "Sweetheart, come for me," He encouraged. "You're so tight," He continued on, moving at a erotic pace so she'd let go. "You're such a dirty girl, so wanting, come on."

"You're so big." She moaned, trying to find that rippling release she so desperately craved.

"Erin." He matted their lips together as he bursted inside of her, coating her walls with his semen. His release triggered Erin's and Jay covered her lips to swallow her desperate groans as she began her spiral, Jay continuing to slowly thrust inside of her. Once her tremors subsided and the only sound was no longer slapping skin, but panting from the both of them. He slipped out of her, Erin whimpering at the loss of contact.

"That will never get old." She whispered as he moved to lay down next to her. Jay kissed her wrists and rubbed them, the skin red from his grip.

"Yeah, never," He smirked, pressing a kiss against her forehead. "I'm happy you're here with me."

"No where I'd rather be." She smiled up at him, running her hand across his jawline. She peppered his lips with a quick kiss, but he quickly wrapped his arms around her frame, his hands grasping her ass as he pushed himself against her.

His member came back to life, and he groaned as he felt her warm flush against his body. "Jay," Erin warned, not wanting to go for a round two because it was late- but she knew that wouldn't work out probably. "We can't. I have to be up early tomorrow."

"C'mon, Er," He flicked his finger against her clit and she tightened her grip on him. "Please."

"Jay, we cant it's late." Erin pleaded as she fought against his ministrations.

"Fine," He surrendered. "What do you have to do tomorrow to get up early?"

"I'm going to brunch with the girls. I have to get up early to look nice." She commented, her eyes fluttering shut as she was drifting asleep.

"You look beautiful already," He noticed his girlfriend falling asleep. He lightly kissed her cheek. "Goodnight, love."

———-

Erin woke up with a different atmosphere surrounding her. As usual, Jay's arm was wrapped around her waist, his head resting on the same pillow as hers. She could feel his breathe on her neck. But this time, they weren't fuck buddies. They were _official_... on the down low. She didn't have to dance around those emotions anymore. She could be honest. She smiled, turning over in their embrace and brushed his hair out of his face. He stirred slightly, awakening to Erin staring at him.

"Good morning, sweetheart." His voice was still coated with sleepiness and she grinned, loving the tone.

"Hi." She soothed, running her hand over his bare chest.

"Sleep well?" He asked, sitting up and taking her with him. Jay glanced over at the alarm clock on his nightstand, seeing it was a little past eight.

"The best," She chuckled, moving out of bed. "You make me so happy." She grabbed her towel from the closet and a set of clothes and began her strut into the bathroom.

Jay sat up in bed, his own thoughts getting the best of him. He looked over to the nightstand that was once vacant, but now occupied with her phone and charger, a water bottle, and a picture frame she had put their. His closet that was once only halfway full, but now full to the brim with her clothes. The other half of his bathroom storage filled with her hair and makeup products.

She practically lived with him. His heart swelled. He wanted to make breakfast, but, that was the whole reason they got up early- she had brunch with her teammates.

Jay stood up and opened the bathroom door, the steam from the shower fanning into the rest of his penthouse.

Erin barely registered the sound of clothes hitting the floor before the door to the walk in shower opened and he came into view, quickly closing it behind him. "I figured I'd join you." He grinned, turning them around so he could fall into the path of the shower head.

"How sweet," She replied, spreading the shampoo over her head. "But, no time for messing around. I have to be on time."

"Me, trying to mess around? I'm a complete gentlemen, Er," He pressed his erection against her stomach. "So I have no idea what you're talking about."

Erin groaned feeling his hard against her skin. She couldn't help but wrap her fingers around his shaft. Jay's lips fell to one of her nipples, needing to suckle on something. Erin's head fell back against the tile of his shower, her free hand gripping to the railing so she wouldn't fall.

She continued to stroke him base to tip, her thumb focusing on the sensitive vein on his underside. She moved his moisture around, her lips coming to settle sucking on his ear lobe as his lips continued to torture her nipples. "Er." He muttered, moving his fingers to her clit to rub the sensitive nub.

"Yes?" She asked, her voice above a whisper.

"I need to be inside of you, sweetheart," He moved her folds apart, preparing to thrust inside of her with her permission. "Please."

"Take me then," She replied seductively, moving to line his cock up with her entrance. He bent down and picked her up, pushing her up against the cool tile of his shower that elicited a moan from her mouth, and thrusted into her had. "Christ, Jay," She cried out as he thrusted into her at a pace that satisfied the both of them. "Faster, I need to-" Her words were cut off as he captured her nipple in his mouth, sucking and tugging on the hard bud.

"Quiet." He laughed as his hand covered her mouth from the loud sounds that were falling from her lips. One of his hands reached down to her clit, circling it at a fast pace so they could be done and she wouldn't be late.

Erin followed his lead, her fingers rubbing his balls the way he like it, and soon he could feel his cock beginning to throb inside her tight cavern. "Erin, come with me." He looked her in the eyes, accelerating his thrusts so she would come with him. "Come on, babe." He encouraged her.

She bit down on his neck, and that triggered him to burst inside her. "Yeah, fuck," He groaned as he came, costing her walls with himself. He continued to thrust inside of her tightness, his fingers moving faster on her clit. "Baby, do you like this?" He asked, regaining his stamina.

Erin so badly craved for her high to hit, but she didn't want this to end it felt so good. Him inside of her, thrusting his thick cock inside of her, hard, was the best feeling in the world. "Jay," She whispered feeling her climax reach her. "Jay." She whimpered again as she bit down onto his shoulder. She knew if Jay wasn't there holding her she would have surely fell to the ground. She exploded in his embrace, her body trembling as Jay slowed his thrusts and tightened his embrace on her.

"Good girl," He coaxed as she rode out her orgasm. Jay set her to the ground as he pressed a kiss against her lips. "I love having you like this."

Erin giggled as she finished washing her body, Jay following her lead. Erin got out of the shower first as Jay finished. She looked down at the time, seeing she was still in good shape. It should remain that way as long as Jay didn't attempt to distract her again. She wrapped her towel around her body tightly as she brushed through her locks of hair, turning on her hairdryer as she dried her hair.

"What time will you be back?" Jay asked as he came into view next to her, brushing his teeth in his side of the vanity.

"I don't know. Probably two or three. The girls might want to do shopping, but I don't know." Erin raised her voice, trying to be louder than her hair dryer.

"Okay. I'm going to the grocery store at some point today, before you go will you write down what you want or text me a list?" He combed through his hair, walking out of the room changing into a pair of shorts and a muscle tee.

"Yeah, of course," Erin put away her blow dryer and moved to heat up her curling wand. "I wish we could go shop together."

"Makes two of us," Jay sighed, pressing his lips against her hair. "You smell good," He walked over to the shower and read her shampoo bottle. "Honey lavender? Interesting. Maybe I should buy me some, too."

"Funny," She rolled her eyes at his silliness. "That stuff is a lifesaver. Make my hair soft and smell good. It's also healthy for your hair. Kills three birds, one stone."

"Nice. So, on our grocery list I have whole milk, bananas, Cinnamon Toast Crunch, bread, bagels, oranges, orange juice, and pizzas. Am I missing anything?" He asked as he looked up from his notes on his phone.

"Kale- I want to make more kale chips. They're much better than the kettle cooked ones we tried. Don't forget strawberries either, for that smoothie I'm going to try to make." Erin reminded him.

Jay nodded, adding the few products to his list. "I thought about tonight grilling chicken and having fajita veggies mixed in with it... and shrimp?"

"I love it." She replied, moving to curl yet another section of her hair.

"Great. I'll leave a few minutes after you leave then. I'm going to stop by the gym and work up a sweat, then I'll go by the store real quick and hopefully be back here before you are." Jay pocketed his phone, watching her get ready.

"I hope you can save enough energy to whip up a workout with me tonight." Erin raised her eyebrow as he leaned against the doorframe to his bathroom.

"I'll always be up for a workout with you," He grinned. "I love how insatiable you are." Jay restrained himself from suckling on her neck as much as he want to feel her skin.

Erin tightened her legs, feeling that heat return to her core. She was never this easily turned on until she met him. "What can I say? You're a fucking God in bed."

"Mhm," He smirked as she began to work on her makeup. "You inspire me, what can I say?"

"We need to spice it up again." Erin glanced at him as she applied her bronzer.

"Oh, I'm always down for that," Jay husked as he felt himself reacting. "What did you have in mind?"

"That'll ruin the fun, baby." She raised an eyebrow as she laughed softly, moving to apply a light shade of gold eyeshadow to her eyelids.

"I love surprises, that's for sure," He shot back, watching her effortlessly apply her mascara. "But, you cant tie me up. You know I have to touch you."

"Jay, I need that too, don't worry," She patted her boyfriend's chest. "Will you go into the closet and bring me that red dress hanging up?" Jay nodded, following Erin's request. He walked back in and took the dress off the hanger. Erin took it from him and dropped her towel to the floor, slipping into the dress effortlessly. "Will you zip me?" He nodded again, happily moving to run the zipper up her bare back.

"Are you not wearing anything underneath it?" Jay asked, his eyes widening.

"Nope," Erin applied a light lipstick, moving to spray perfume and walk out of the bathroom, past Jay, to apply her black wedges. "It has a built in bra and I don't need to wear underwear," She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It'll make it easier later when you fuck me."

————

"So, Erin, anything new with you lately?" Erin looked down the table to Kim who was drinking a mimosa in between bites of her French toast.

"Not really. I applied to the police academy, but that's it. I'll find out next week if I got in or not." She smiled at the thought of being accepted. All her hard work in college would pay off. And, she could be with Jay, and not have to hide it.

A slew of congratulations were thrown around the table at Erin's news. "You'll have to let us know when you find out. Good or bad, we still are proud of you." Kim raised her glass, the other six girls following.

"Thanks, guys." She grinned as she looked gown at her phone that vibrates in her lap.

_Did you want me to get white or wheat bread? I forgot which you preferred. _

She quickly shot back a text message when Meg bumped her side as the girls were gushing over their annual Swimsuit Calendar Trip. This year it was going to be in Nayarit, Mexico. "So, how did you and boy wonder's talk go?"

"It went good... yeah. We're just going to keep things on the down low until I have my career set with Dallas PD. Then we can go public." Erin felt her spine shiver, and her heart swell with happiness at the thought.

"Are you going to move in? I mean, you have a key to his place, most of your stuff is over there, as you're never home for a night unless he's gone." Meg looked at her friend knowingly. They were taking things fast, but it was okay. Some people move at different paces.

"I basically do. But, I'm not going to bring it up unless he does. Yes, we may be dating, but we still fuck like bunnies. I crave his touch so much, Meg. It's bad, but the sex is mind blowing." Erin just speaking about it was turned on by the thought. _Fuck. _

"Do what makes you happy. If that's mostly living there and getting fucked daily, so be it." Meg shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what else to say.

Erin smiled greatly at the waiter as he handed her her check. "He makes me happy. Just being there with him. And- we don't fuck daily- okay, maybe that's not accurate, but we do just sit around and talk, a lot. It's became more than what it initially was suppose to."

"Oh I know, you fell for him hard, Er," She sighed her check, giving it back to the waiter. "Just be careful. I don't need you to get in trouble. Or Jay."

"We're careful. We leave separate, take separate cars, yes." Erin reinforced. They were being overly cautious.

"Are you going shopping with us? Or do you need to get back home to boy wonder?""

"I'll go out with you guys- I don't mind. I'm with him a lot, so a few hours won't kill me."

——-

Erin moved her shopping bags onto one hand so the other could unlock the door to his place. She was relieved when the door unlocked with no struggle, and she was able to close the door behind her, dropping her keys into the bowl.

Her heels clicked against the wooden floors as she walked down the entry hall and into the kitchen. She had bought a few too many things- mostly clothes, and a few sets of lingerie. Lingerie she didn't need, she had plenty, but she knew Jay would die seeing her in them. And when she tried them on, that sealed the deal. "Jay, babe, I bought some new outfits, you need to see. I think you'll li-" Erin stopped in her tracks as she looked up, expecting to see Jay standing on the other side of the chef's island, but instead being met to face Adam Ruzek.

_His teammate. _

_Fuck._

"Oh, hi, Adam." She awkwardly smiled, her mind hitting a wall.

"Hey, Erin. So, you're the mystery girl." He grinned. "Jay talks a lot about you, too me. He's happy," Adam registered the nervous look on Erin's face. "If you're worried about me telling anyone, I won't. I hooked up with Kim last week, if you must know."

Erin laughed nervously, wondering where the hell Jay was. "Oh, yeah... we uh, I was just stopping by for dinner," She tried to lie. "Where is Jay?"

"He's in the restroom. I stopped by to have a beer and go over some things for next week's away game. We're playing on Thanksgiving, that's insane."

"Oh, yes. It'll be fun, though." Erin mentioned.

"Hey Adam, do you kno-" Jay also appeared to be dumbfounded as he saw Erin and Adam on opposite sides of the chef's island. "Oh, you've uh, met."

"Jay, you didn't tell me your girl was a cheerleader. Scandalous. Maybe me, you, Erin, and Kim can all go out, secretly." Adam shrugged his shoulders.

Jay nodded his head, walking over to Erin and kissing her cheek. "Hey sweetheart."

"Hey." Erin and Jay shared their nervous looks for a moment, both having the fear in their eyes. "That sounds great Adam, but I don't want Kim to know we're a thing. You and Meg are the only two that know."

"I can respect that," Adam walked over to slip on his sandals. "Well, Jay, it was good to talk about next week. Thanks for the beer," Jay nodded, smiling. "Erin, it was great to meet you. Hopefully I'll be seeing more of you around." With that the door closed, leaving Jay and Erin alone.

"So, uhm," Erin wrapped her arms around his neck, desperately craving his comfort. "Wha do we do now?"

"Baby, he's not going to tell anyone. He's been fucking Kim all season. Adam is a chill guy. There is nothing to worry about." He reassured her, moving a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"But, Jay." Erin sighed, her adrenaline levels being too high.

"No more buts," Jay rasped into her ear, his hand trailing the soft skin of her knee, up until her reached her tender nub that was his only. He ran his fingers over her slit, his middle and index finger sinking into her. She threw her head back at the sudden invasion, and Jay took the opportunity to latch his lips onto her neck. "Now, lets go to the bedroom and I can take your mind off things, yeah?"

Erin nodded in response as he picked her up, Erin wrapping her legs around his waist as he hoisted her up and took her to their bedroom.


End file.
